Jealousy
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Chuuya malu pada dirinya sendiri yang iri dengan takdir pasangan lain.


**BSD © Asagiri Kafuka & Harukawa Sango**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu

 **.**

0o0o0o0

 **Jealousy**

0o0o0o0

 **.**

Malam itu Chuuya tidak berani bercermin, rasanya terlalu memalukan mengingat apa yang terjadi di rumah Atsushi dan Kyouka sore tadi. Rasa iri dan cemburu yang ia rasakan menjadi _boomerang_ yang menusuk balik dirinya dari belakang—tembus sampai depan, melubangi hatinya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Chuuya bagaimana ekspresi senang Dazai saat datang mengunjungi anak pertama pasangan termuda di Agensi Detektif sore tadi. Itu bukan kali pertama mereka menyambangi rumah Atsushi dan Kyouka, juga bukan kali pertama mereka bermain dengan malaikat kecil penghuni rumah itu, tapi baru tadi Chuuya menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa memberikan kebahagiaan yang sama untuk Dazai seperti yang Kyouka berikan pada Atsushi.

Tangan kecil dengan jari-jari mungil yang dimainkan manja oleh Dazai memang menggemaskan, Chuuya sendiri ingin terus menyentuhnya. Bermain dengan dengan sosok malaikat yang hampir setiap hari hanya bisa tertawa dan menangis untuk sekarang ini.

"Lihat dia, Chuuya. Genggamannya jadi lebih kuat dari minggu lalu."

"Hm, aku tahu." Chuuya sendiri sudah merasakannya lebih dulu, ketika Dazai sibuk mengobrol dengan ayah dari malaikat kecil itu.

"Ah, lihat-lihat dia sudah kuat untuk mengangkat tanganku."

"Iya, aku tahu, aku melihatnya."

"Ah, kau manis sekali. Benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu. Kan, Chuuya?"

Waktu itu anggukan yang disertai senyum terbaiknya menjadi jawaban singkat sebelum Chuuya pamit meninggalkan Dazai bersama dengan keponakan pertamanya. Pergi ke toilet hanya alasan bohong yang dibuatnya untuk meninggalkan untuk lari dari sumber rasa sakitnya. Alasan untuk menghindari pertemuan dengan Atsushi dan Kyouka.

Tidak lama setelah kembali dari toilet ia pamit pulang. Tentu saja Dazai menahannya, Atsushi dan Kyouka juga menahannya untuk tinggal lebih lama, tapi hatinya sudah tidak bisa bertahan lama, terlalu menyakitkan menyimpan rasa iri dan cemburu pada sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa ia miliki.

Terlalu memalukan pula, sampai rasanya ia tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan Dazai lagi.

Mengurung diri di kamarnya menjadi cara pelarian termudah yang ia lakukan begitu sampai di apartemennya. Mengabaikan panggilan Dazai adalah hukuman untuk dirinya sendiri yang malam itu meronta menginginkan dekapan erat sang kekasih.

Menyedihkan memang, dan Chuuya mengakuinya.

Rasa sakit luar biasa yang membuat ia tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkan pikiran bodoh dalam dirinya, sangat menjijikan. Ia takut Dazai tahu tentang ini dan menertawakannya, ia takut Dazai tahu tentang ini dan mengejeknya. Tapi dibandingkan semua itu tetap saja yang paling menakutkan baginya adalah kehilangan Dazai.

Meninggalkan Dazai bukan pilihan baginya, itu adalah hal terlarang yang jika dilakukan akan langsung membuatnya hilang akal. Bertahan dengan semua perasaan jijik pada dirinya sendiri seperti ini juga bukan pilihan baginya, itu adalah siksaan bagi hatinya yang meronta meminta ampunan setelah merasa iri dan cemburu pada kebahagian orang lain.

"Maafkan aku." Lewat tengah malam, Chuuya keluar dari kamarnya. Pada akhirnya semua perasaan jijik itu kalah pada rindu akan dekapan hangat sang kekasih.

Melihat Dazai yang tertidur di sofa karena tidak bisa masuk ke kamarnya jadi jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan..." dirinya bisa bersama dengan Dazai seperti sebelumnya. Sekarang pikiran dan perhitungan aneh mulai memenuhi isi kepalanya. Bermain tebak-tebakan kapan Dazai akan meninggalkannya, atau kapan Dazai akan menyerah dengan hubungan mereka ini—untuk mencari wanita yang bisa memberi anak misalnya.

Tanpa ada niat untuk membangunkan, Chuuya menyelimuti kekasihnya itu kemudian duduk di bawah sofa. Memperhatikan wajah Dazai yang pulas tertidur seperti ini adalah kali pertama baginya, karena sebelum-sebelumnya ia selalu tertidur lebih dulu dari pada Dazai. Bangun pagi juga tidak membuatnya bisa bermalas-malas sambil memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang tertidur, ada terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang menunggunya setiap pagi.

Tapi kali ini, Chuuya ingin menghabiskan malamnya sambil memperhatikan wajah yang terkadang harus dibalut perban itu lebih lama. Selagi bisa memilikinya, Chuuya ingin terus menatapnya. Tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan ekspresi senang ketika bermain dengan keponakannya sore tadi, ekspresi tenang yang satu ini sudah cukup bagi Chuuya.

Dagunya ia sandarkan pada ujung sofa, berhadapan langsung dengan mata terpejam milik Dazai. Padahal sebelum ini jarak seperti ini adalah jarak yang biasa baginya, bahkan bisa lebih dekat lagi, tapi entah kenapa kali ini terasa berbeda, jarak ini terasa lebih berarti dari sebelumnya.

Pelan, Chuuya menyibak sedikit rambut yang menutup wajah kekasihnya, tapi kemudian tangannya ditangkap. Si pemilik rambut membuka matanya, dan berkata, "Akhirnya kau keluar juga."

Tanpa munggu lama, Chuuya langsung ditarik ke dalam pelukan. Erat, sangat erat sampai membuat Chuuya ingin menangis karenanya. Hangat dan aroma yang sedang dirindukannya sejak sore tadi kini ada untuk mengobati hatinya yang bolong berkat serangan _boomerang_ dari belakang tadi.

Dazai sedikit bergeser, membawa Chuuya naik ke atas sofa—ke atas dirinya, dan kembali mengurung Chuuya dalam pelukan yang sama erat. "Ada apa?" bisiknya pelan, tapi Chuuya memilih bungkam. Terlalu memalu untuk mengungkapkan rasa iri dan cemburunya.

"Kau tahu, aku iri dengan Atsushi-kun dan Kyouka-chan. Aku ingin memiliki anak seperti mereka dan menjadi seorang ayah." Ah, sakitnya bukan main. Chuuya juga iri dengan mereka tapi mau seberapapun banyaknya malam yang mereka habiskan bersama, mau seberapapun banyaknya mereka saling mendekap, kenyataan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa mengandung dan melahirkan tidak akan berubah, tidak akan ada keajaiban yang membuatnya bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak Dazai. Pada akhirnya suatu saat nanti Dazai akan pergi mencari wanita yang bisa memberinya kebahagian memiliki seorang anak.

"...kalau begitu carilah kekasih yang bisa memberikanmu anak."

Pelukannya melonggar, ada beberapa detik yang terlewat begitu saja dengan sedikit rasa dingin karena pelukan mereka yang terlepas. Tapi kemudian Dazai kembali membawanya pada pelukan yang sama lagi.

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang." Ada senyum jahil yang sempat tertangkap mata Chuuya tadi, sepintas tapi cukup jelas.

"Apa?"

"Nah, Chuuya, asal kau tahu saja ya, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berpisah denganmu. Ini adalah keputusanku untuk bersama denganmu dan akan aku pastikan kita tidak akan menyesalinya." Usapan pelan di kepala bagian belakangnya mambawa Chuuya pada rasa lega. Untuk satu alasan Chuuya bersyukur mereka ada di atas sofa malam ini. Setidaknya dengan posisi ini ia bisa mendengar detak jantung dari dada yang tertutup perban di bawahnya. Detak yang mengatakan kalau apa yang Dazai katakan tadi bukan sebuah kebohongan.

"Tapi kau ingin menjadi seorang ayahkan?"

"Hm, aku ingin."

"Kalau begitu kau harus mencari ibu—" satu kecupan cepat membungkamnya, kemudian di sambung dengan ciuman lain yang lebih panjang lebih lembut dan tidak mengejutkan seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah punya kau, untuk apa aku mencari ibu lain." Katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Satu tangan Dazai menhan punggunya agar jarak mereka tidak berubah setelah bergeser, tangan yang lain bermain jahil di bawah mereka.

"Hah?"

"Kita bisa mengasuh beberapa anak, aku jadi ayahnya dan kau ibunya."

"Tapi—" lagi Dazai membungkam dengan ciuman yang membuainya. Tidak membiarkannya untuk lepas dan menjauh barang sedetikpun.

"Aku lebih ingin bersama denganmu, Chuuya."

"Hm, aku juga."

 **.**

0o0o0o0o0

 **.**

* * *

 **01/12/2018 11:19**

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~


End file.
